Pyotar Umarov
'Lord Pyotar Umarov '''is a human paladin cleric of Pelor who, due to mysterious circumstances, was turned into a vampire in Episode One, Season One and into a Lich in Episode Three, Season One. He is still a Cleric of Pelor, despite his ranking membership in the radical Graxian Political Party, his status, presumably, as an undead creature, and his participation in the Revolution of 1441. He wears shimmering white armor, and carries a greatsword in one hand and a longsword, usually a Shatterspike, in his off-hand. From 1415 to 1439, Pyotar Umarov was an adventuring healer as part of The Black Hand Corporation, and is widely known for treating the Red Plague during its early outbreaks in northern Goneril and Ulgrof's Pass. From 1439 to 1441, he was the censor and head cleric of the temple of Pelor in King's Reach due to an appointment made by Councilman and Illithid Potentate Xoth requesting more human or goblinoid clerics in the north. While there he supported the appointment of Charilus to the Seat of Elves in Baldur City, criticized what he considered the weak and ineffectual leadership of Edmund Vargus as president of Baldur, and ran a covert illegal war against Goneril in the disputed territories with the help of arms from Marcus Fairlan and Baudin Dommilan. After being turned, he became involved in the radical politics of the Revolution of 1441, eventually rising to rank of Admiral of the Malvont Fleet under the favor of The Saviors political party, though he himself ascribes to the Graxians. Pyotar is also heavily involved with the Scarlet Brotherhood somehow, to the extent that Marcus Fairlan knew that Pyotar would recognize Ethan of Malvont on sight because of that connection. In Eon Upon receiving a shipment of weapons from Janadan Vishnu, Marcus Fairlan sent those weapons on to King's Reach with Baudin and his crew as transporters. He told them to keep an eye out for a certain amulet in addition to making this trade. Marcus also sent Ethan of Malvont to King's Reach to go after the amulet and keep an eye on Baudin, knowing that Pyotar would recognize Ethan if they ever crossed paths. It is unknown what Marcus expected Pyotar to do with Ethan, but ''no one expected Baudin and his crew to double-cross everyone in a five hundred mile radius who expressed interest in the amulet save for Ethan. After delivering the weapons shipment, taking their share, giving some of said share to the orcs against whom Pyotar was fighting, and taking their share again, the party facepalmed and looked the other way while Jenka seduced Pyotar for a piece of the amulet. The party later got tangled up in a massive firefight in King's Reach that culminated in them hiding from a black dragon in Pyotar's temple. The party then found his secret underground lair, picked up the Shatterspike, and fought a newly vampired Pyotar to the death. He killed Fennyn, but Ulfgar took Pyotar down. Ethan then ate his soul and went through his pockets for loose change. The party, thinking him good and dead, looted the rest of his secret lair and booked it back to Baldur City. About a month later, Pyotar appeared at the Battle of Malvont following a famous two, and flew off toward the Baldur forces. About eight months after that, he was confirmed to be working with the invading Baldur navy when the party pretended that Ashra was Xoth and asked the Baldur navy for some medical supplies. When they were referred to "Lord Pyotar Umarov, the head cleric," they decided against trying to scam Pyotar out of some first aid kits. Meanwhile, Ethan had been conducting extensive research into liches and phylacteries, and came to the conclusion that he had accidentally himself into being Pyotar's phylactery. OOPS Pyotar was one of the people contacted by Ethan of Malvont via Sending before the Battle of Syscian's Tower. He did not appear, but he was seen by scrying to be on a ship during the Ruin of Baldur, speaking to a druid with a crow. The party picked up the words "Ulfgar...found..." from the scry. Ethan of Malvont was misdirected to Pyotar for far longer than the Misdirection Ashra cast on him should have lasted, though it wore off after at least a month. During multiple interrogations via Speak with Dead, Marcus Fairlan lied that he'd never met Pyotar Umarov. He also said that Tyro Avampour had been hired by "The Scarlet Brotherhood...the vampires..." While initially the latter could have been the one pointing to Pyotar, now both are plausible. This could also be a total lie. A man in the Black Hand Corporation's armor who had two greatswords saw the party in Point North and immediately ducked away into a kitchen. While taking apart the corpse of a white dragon sixty miles to the north, Leilah Maloch and Ashra recovered a Shatterspike from its stomach. However, Anahita said that Pyotar was not in Point North, so these may have been coincidences or signs of something else. According to Sil'meelen, Pyotar was reported killed in action during the Battle of Baldur, but the party didn't really believe it. "Killed" is kind of a funny term anyway. It was proven that Pyotar was still up and about when he appeared at Wroth's End during the final battle with the Axiomates. He appeared hidden in a room of bodies and showed up next to Sil'meelen, who promptly ran away. Fauntleroy shot him with a crossbow bolt poisoned with Cure Light Wounds, but he ignored Fauntleroy as well. A few moments later, he emerged from the Portal to Tiamat's Realm as Ashra extracted the brain of the final present Axiomate. Pyotar shouted "No! You've ruined the ritual! The Nosrep must be observed!" Unfortunately for him, Jaxil Motherfucking Icewinton had decided it was a good idea to camp that particular portal with his axes in case of any such events, and Pyotar was chopped into tiny undead pieces before he had a chance to engage The Company. As his phylactery was not damaged and none of the typical anti-vampire precautions were taken, he is likely to be back eventually, but he's out of commission for the next while. Category:NPCs Category:Villains Category:Political Figures Category:Baldur People